1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lithography. More specifically, the present invention relates to a screen for an optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “patterning device” or “patterning structure” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to means or structure that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such patterning devices include:                A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired;        A programmable mirror array. One example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the said undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of tiny mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuation means. Once again, the mirrors are matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors; in this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. In both of the situations described hereabove, the patterning device can comprise one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, and PCT patent applications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required; and        A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning device as hereabove set forth.        
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning device may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion in one go; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper or step and repeat apparatus. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step and scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0 07 067250 4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection systems, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, both incorporated herein by reference.
In a lithographic apparatus, the size of features that can be imagined onto the substrate is limited by the wavelength of the projection radiation. To produce integrated circuits with a higher density of devices, and hence higher operating speeds, it is desirable to be able to image smaller features. Whilst most current lithographic projection apparatus employ ultraviolet light generated by mercury lamps or excimer lasers, it has been proposed to use shorter wavelength radiation in the range 5 to 20 nm, especially around 13 nm. Such radiation is termed extreme ultraviolet (EUV) or soft x-ray and possible sources include, for instance, laser-produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources, or synchrotron radiation from electron storage rings. Apparatus using discharge plasma sources are described in: W. Partlo, I. Fomenkov, R. Oliver, D. Birx, “Development of an EUV (13.5 run) Light Source Employing a Dense Plasma Focus in Lithium Vapor”, Proc. SPIE 3997, pp. 136-156 (2000); M. W. McGeoch, “Power Scaling of a Z-pinch Extreme Ultraviolet Source”, Proc. SPIE 3997, pp. 861-866 (2000); W. T. Silfvast, M. Klosner, G. Shimkaveg, H. Bender, G. Kubiak, N. Fornaciari, “High-Power Plasma Discharge Source at 13.5 and 11.4 nm for EUV lithography”, Proc. SPIE 3676, pp. 272-275 (1999); and K. Bergmann et al., “Highly Repetitive, Extreme Ultraviolet Radiation Source Based on a Gas-Discharge Plasma”, Applied Optics, Vol. 38, pp. 5413-5417 (1999).
EUV radiation sources, such as discharge plasma radiation sources referred to above, may require the use of a rather high partial pressure of a gas or vapor to emit EUV radiation. In a discharge plasma source a discharge is created between electrodes, and a resulting partially ionized plasma may subsequently be caused to collapse to yield a very hot plasma that emits radiation in the EUV range. The very hot plasma is quite often created in Xe, since a Xe plasma radiates in the Extreme UV (EUV) range around 13.5 nm. For an efficient EUV production, a typical pressure of 0.1 mbar is required near the electrodes to the radiation source. A drawback of such a rather high Xe pressure is that Xe gas absorbs EUV radiation. For example, 0.1 mbar Xe transmits over 1 m only 0.3% EUV radiation having a wavelength of 13.5 nm. It is therefore required to confine the rather high Xe pressure to a limited region around the source. To achieve this, the source can be contained in its own vacuum chamber that is separated by a chamber wall from a subsequent vacuum chamber in which the collector mirror and illumination optics may be obtained.
An EUV lithographic projection apparatus as described above is known from EP-1 182 510. This document discloses in embodiment 7 and FIGS. 9 to 12, a mesh on a high positive potential (high voltage mesh) that is used to prevent the delicate coating of optical components in the lithographic apparatus from being sputtered. The mesh is positioned as a screen in front of the optical components and, because of a high positive potential, repels particles with a positive charge. The mesh comprises a plurality of parallel wires. The thickness of each wire is much smaller than the distance between adjacent wires. This ensures that the mesh does not obscure the projection beam of radiation significantly and that the meshes are substantially transparent to the projection beam of radiation. Positively charged particles approaching optical components will be repelled or slowed down by the positive bias of the mesh and become deflected. However, the high positive voltage attracts free electrons to the mesh. This results in several disadvantages such as: high power consumption in the mesh and the resulting heating of the mesh and the need for large high voltage power supplies for the mesh and the possibility of a gas discharge in the vicinity of the mesh. Furthermore, the accompanying extending electric field results in electrical breakdown of the gas between the mesh and another surface and has a negative influence on the EUV source performance in the lithographic projection apparatus.